This invention relates to a voice-code-image-attached still image forming apparatus for forming voice information as an optically readable code image on a predetermined medium, together with a still image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,472 discloses a system capable of integrally printing a picture and an optically readable voice information code related to the picture. This system enables the user to enjoy picture printing and also reproduction of, for example, voice recorded when the picture was photographed, using its exclusive code reader. In this prior art system, in order to encode and print voice information, functions relating to pickup, A/D conversion and recording of voice information are imparted to a camera, recorded voice information is subjected to digital sampling, and the sampling result is recorded in a magnetic recording layer incorporated in a photographic film. The digital voice signal recorded in the magnetic recording layer of the film is read by a magnetic reader, converted into a predetermined encoding format, and recorded as a bar code at an edge portion or a reverse surface portion of a photographic print.
Although bar codes are widely used as means for recording digital information on, for example, a sheet of paper, they have a limited recording capacity since the recording manner is one-dimensional. Therefore, it is substantially difficult to impart voice information to bar codes, and a large capacity information recording medium has been demanded by users.
To meet this demand, the assignee of the present invention is proposing, as disclosed in EP No. 0,670,555 A1 Publication (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 08/407,018) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,403, an optically readable dot code as means for recording multimedia information of large information capacitance, which includes voice information, image information, digital data, etc., and in which dots are two-dimensionally arranged and the existence or nonexistence of each dot indicates one kind or another kind of one-bit information. Moreover, the assignee has published, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,557, a system which integrally prints a still image and a dot code indicative of voice information associated with the still image.
However, in the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,472 and 5,644,557, it is premised that all pictures photographed have voice information corresponding thereto, and the user's selection as to whether or not voice information is to be added is not particularly taken into consideration.
Actually, there are few cases where voice information is necessary for all of the photographed pictures, and hence it is inconvenient if whether or not to attach voice information to each photographed picture cannot be selected. In other words, if voice information is made to correspond to each of all photographed pictures, not only does the area of a to-be-printed image narrow but also encoding processing for unnecessary voice information increases the processing load.
In addition, it is premised in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,472 and 5,644,557 that a picture image is recorded as a latent image on a film in relation to voice information recorded in the magnetic recording layer of the film. Accordingly, when a voice is input after image photographing, another contrivance is required since the voice input must be done while confirming the contents of images. For example, the user must note down the contents of photographed pictures beforehand.